


In a Blink of an Eye

by Esmee



Category: AU - Fandom, Alternate - Fandom, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt and comfort, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee/pseuds/Esmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and John are both princes of Gallifrey, both cursed to live in their own roles. John the oldest supposed to take over his country once his father pass away, but he has to take up a wife. Matt the youngest felt the stress of his lifestyle on his shoulders when his older brother suddenly disappear one night. Then came Rose Tyler, just a normal British girl looking for her own path in life. Three Souls brought together by fate. <br/>John (10th)/Rose/Matt (11th) AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Blink of an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh I wrote this about three months ago and never really post it. I think it's rubbish. I'm not the best of writers out there haha. Anyway, I do not and will not own Doctor Who. I just own this little idea and my own future original characters!

His father health was quickly deciding, it was obvious to both princes of Gallifrey and to the entire country. The current ruler of Gallifrey, Rassilon, their father had stumbled upon an illness that slowly taken his health away leaving the country in shambles.   
John his oldest son was the next in line of the throne then followed by his youngest son Matt who was a lot more carefree than his oldest brother in every inspect despite their strict upcoming. 

The moment the ruler finally lose his battle with this mysterious illness that many doctors couldn’t even treat; John has a few weeks to find a bride to wed. Someone of noble stature, someone to help him rule Gallifrey, and if the deadline isn’t met the Board of Advisers would choose his bride for him.   
John carried a much heavier weight upon his shoulders than Matt who just shyly turned twenty-five a few days ago. John was expected to do many great things, but he wasn’t ready for this. The responsibility to handle his own country. The responsibility to create heirs. He often dreamt of reaching the stars. It was many reasons why he has his doctorate degree in both Astronomy and Physics. 

Matt on the other hand has a doctorate in Astronomy and Medicine. Both brothers shared love for the stars, space and planets, but neither couldn’t do anything with their degrees. It was a nice hobby, their father told them to have. It was a nice hobby for them to forget, to forget the life they were born into.   
Both princes were held in the highest regard in the entire kingdom and they would soon be leaving for their worldwide tour of Earth visiting and greeting the leaders, with fake smiles and hollow promises. 

John hated this life. He hated everything about it. It was hard to trust people in their station. People were either after their wealth or even their power. It’s the fact of the world that they walked upon and John wished, no hoped that his younger brother would soon learn this lesson, through not the hard way that many other people did, but just learn from his brother’s experience. 

John wasn’t always alone. He always has his younger brother Matt with him. They always been together and always glued to the hip on most days. They have a very close bond, sharing the stress of each day with one another. John felt a bit envious to him through. Matt would never get many responsibilities than him. He was even allow more freedom to roam and to explore.

So one day, when John arrived in Britain. A small country, that had mix cultures, he just couldn’t help to take off. Not looking back and for a moment he felt guilty of leaving the country in his younger brother hands.   
,  
,  
,  
,  
,  
Rose Marion Tyler was just a normal 19 year old girl. She wasn’t special, not in a long shot. She worked at the local cafe that was next to the department store Henrik’s. Her life was very simple. Wake up at 7:30 am. Shower. Dress. Eat breakfast. Tell her mum goodbye and then head off to work for the remainder of the day. 

She often dreamt of doing something more with her life, but that dream was dashed away due of a small mistake that she made when she was 16. The mistake that cost her, her A-levels. She was foolish and naïve. She didn’t know what love truly was, and when her ex Jimmy Stone offer her a trip of adventure and fun with his band, and the advice her mum gave her to not go through with it, she skipped town with him only to have her heartbreak two years later. 

Her relationship with Jimmy was also the reason she flee from any other romantic relationships. When she returned home to her mother, she didn’t explain what happened. Her mum accepted her back with open arms and quickly told her ‘I told you so’.   
Now, she’s help supporting her mum and herself with a small job at the coffee café just outside of Henrik’s. She like her job, she just wish it was something more, something worthwhile. The door to the café opened with a chime. 

 

Rose glanced over the cashier and to the costumer. Her coworkers Amy Pond and Rory Williams were wiping the counters and cleaning the machines leaving Rose to handle the cash register and the costumers that often come in around this time.   
The person who walked into the café looked very familiar, but he was very handsome wearing a pinstriped suit and glasses. He had short brown haired with side burns. When he reached her, he looked very nervous for some reason and she almost couldn’t look away from his dark soul-filled brown eyes.  
He gave her a tiny smirk catching her staring at him with a knowing look. Rose quickly glanced down blushing.

“May I help you?” She uttered, almost stumbling over her words to this stranger.  
“I like some tea, please.” He spoke very polite to her with a tilt of his head. 

Rose Tyler didn’t even know that this day will change her life forever and the man in front of her was the runaway crowned prince of Gallifrey, John Smith.


End file.
